The Twilight of Dimensions
by RyuKuroShiro
Summary: In a world of human/animal hybreds, a group of orphans live their lives in fear of PC. They were doing fine till they met a red-headed cat-girl, who took them, through a wish, to the world of one of the most popular manga in the world. Naruto.


The Twilight of Dimensions

Ch.1

Never. Never. I should never have been born.

A red-headed girl stood at the ledge of a 10-story building. She watched the masses of people that walked in the streets. She laughed at how they looked like ants from that height, and would soon be scattering like ants. She looked up at the night sky, and sighed. Soon, she thought, she hoped, she would be seeing those faint, sparkling stars up close.

She inched her foot closer to the edge, but hesitated. Who down there would care, she pondered, after the initial shock. She would like, if she achieved it, for her death to be remembered by at least one person. Her foot edged closer. No, she hesitated again; no one even knows she exists. She stepped away from the ledge and walked over to the opposite ledge. Below was an ally, no one would notice a body here, the rats might eat well. She stepped off, leaning back slightly so her head hit the ledge as she fell.

Nearby a group of teenagers, who had heard a loud, crunching thud, entered the ally from a connecting one. There were four in total. When they saw the bloody mess and scattered bones and entrails, they froze. The tallest one held a small, sleeping child. He quickly checked to see if she was still asleep, and a sigh of relief escaped his tight lips when she was. The only other girl covered her mouth to muffle a scream. The other two boys turned green.

They turned and began heading to the street, when they heard an odd noise. It sounded like the intensified sound of a millipede over gravel. One of the smaller boys turned to see what was making the noise. "Oh… My…God," he said slowly. The others turned and their mouths dropped open. The scattered remains had disappeared, in their place a Felitian sat. She blinked, stared at her hands, and groaned.

. . .

The group stared at their odd guest. Having just killed herself and regenerated, she laughed at it as if dying was a joke. She had light red hair with a black streak in the portion of her bangs that covered her left eye. She had messy buns set behind her black-tipped, cat-like ears. She was dark tan and had two green, triangular birthmarks under her left eye, which was a bright topaz.

"You have a nice place," she commented, gazing around the abandoned warehouse they were sitting in. In response, the older of the two girls spoke, "since you're settled, would you mind telling us what happened?" She had long, messy, dark grey/blue hair that doberman ears poked out. Her eyes were pink and a long, forest green, scar-like birthmark sat on the bridge of her nose. Her black and tan tail twitched quizzically.

"My name is Kasuna," the red-head replied, "I can't believe there ARE others like me." "But there are other Felitians," one of the boy's, a carrot top with blue eyes and a scar running across half of his face (the right side being a few shades darker than the left), "aren't there?" The blue-haired girl punched him in the arm, "Honestly, sometimes I can't believe how naïve you can be Emin. She means orphans. You know Population Control usually exterminates our kind."

"They actually caught me once," Kasuna stated, "such a clean place for extermination." Again, all eyes fixed to her. "What about you," she continued oblivious of their stares, "what are your names?" The blue-haired girl slowly answered, "My name's Ame, and you know this is Emin." She pointed at the carrot top.

She then pointed to the tallest boy. He had short, dark green hair and dark, almost black, purple rimmed goggles that hid his eyes. His skin was pale. He had soft blue, triangular birthmarks down the side of his mouth. Brown horse-like ears poked out from under his hair that matched his short brown tail. "He's Neo. He's our muscle."

She pointed to the last boy, who watched the youngest of the group protectively. His straight, silver hair fell over onyx eyes and milky skin. A small, angular spiral birthmark sat on his forehead. He wore a bright red scarf that muffled his mouth. He had a scaled, black and grey striped tail. The small, sleeping girl he watched was a brunette. Bat ears sat high on her head. She also had a pale complexion which made the pink, diamond-shaped birthmarks on her eyes stand out more. "That's Nate and his sister CheeChee," Ame finished, "Nate's few of words."

Emin thumped his heavy, crocodilian tail, "I still want to know how you, Kasuna, survived both the PC and that fall." "Sadly," the red-head replied, "I'm an immortal, and attempting suicide gives me hope that someday I'll die and stay dead." Emin blinked, "But what if you want to live and somehow die?" Kasuna scoffed, "Who'd want to live in this world? It's full of hatred and scorn, as well as pollution." The others nodded in agreement. "It is kind of bad," Ame said.

Kasuna was still looking around. She then spotted a bookshelf. "Ooo," she said, "What books do you have?" "Just some random novels and comics," Emin replied, "We find them lying around sometimes." Kasuna went over to the bookshelf and began looking through. "Wow, these are quality. I haven't seen books in ages, or in such good quality." She picked up one of the books. "Oh my lord...Naruto? You actually found a Naruto book?" She flipped through the pages, "the world they live in seems so much more cooler than ours." "But they still have all those killings and stuff." "At least THEY don't kill orphan without reason as much. I really wish we could live in tthe world of this book."

She continued to look through, not seeing the shadows that were beginning to surround her. Ame was the first to notice, but by then it was too late. Kasuna was suddenly pulled into the shadows. She grabbed the edge, panic crossesd her eyes as the shadows grew larger. Ame grabbed Kasuna's hand and tried to pull her up, only to succeed in loosing her own balance. Emin grabbed Ame pulling back hard but feeling his feet slipping towards the hole. "What is this," he asked frantically. "I don't know," Kasuna replied, equally as paniked.

Neo got up from where he sat andwent over to help. He grunted as he tried to lift all three of his friends. He gasped as his grip let up slightly, "It's like it's pulling you in." The floor gave from under Neo's feet and the all fell into the darkness. Nate sat for a moment, unsure what to do. In the end, he grabbed Chee Chee and held her tightly in his arms. He looked into the steadily growing hole, took a breath and jumped in.


End file.
